1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in connector for data and/or telecommunications cable comprising several wires.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Plugs are known, which comprise a cable outlet positioned on the axis of the plug-in direction. Such a plug is known for example from DE 10 2006 010 279 A1. The same also applies frequently for connection sockets with cables connected thereto, with such a connection socket being discernible for example from EP 1 336 225 B1. In the following, both plugs as well as connection sockets shall be summarized under the term plug-in connector.
So-called RJ45-plug-in connectors are known, which are used particularly in data and telecommunication technology, for example for establishing ethernet connections.
Sometimes, plug-in connectors with a cable outlet bent at an angle of 90° in reference to the plug-in direction are also used in industrial environments. In order to produce such cable outlets the cables projecting from the plug-in connector housing are bent in the desired direction and held in this position by cable extrusion or by a mechanic cable guiding sheath. However, when bending the cable it is frequently kinked, which leads to poorer transmission characteristics of the cable and reduced reliability.
The objective of the invention is to provide a cable guide for a plug-in connector, which allows various outlet directions of the cable without kinking the cable.